


Дин - мелкий пёс

by CoffeeCat



Series: Дин - мелкий пёс [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, dog!Dean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На втором туре крек-феста была заявка 2.28 Какой-то казус превращает маленького Дина в щенка. Сэм, который давно хотел завести щенка, вынужден за Дином ухаживать и присматривать всячески. А Дин весь такой вхарактерный, плюс еще и писается.</p><p>На нее написались два текста, совершенно отдельные, но часть читателей восприняла их как общее, что в принципе возможно, если добавить последний кусь. В-общем, добавляю и выкладываю.</p><p>Получилось описание ситуации от лица Дина, Сэма и от Джона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дин - мелкий пёс

Мир с высоты собачьего роста не впечатлял. Возможно настоящему щенку показались бы сокровищами кучи мусора в потаенных местах, но Дин Винчестер старался не забывать кто он. Охотник! Настоящий охотник. А вовсе не трехмесячный дворняжистый щен. Он даже Сэма переупрямил, отучив лапать почем зря. Маленькие или нет, а зубы вполне настоящие и если братец не хочет получить этот набор шил себе в руки, пускай не протягивает. Жаль только язык мелкому не откусишь. Сэма постоянно сносило на гадские ути-пути, это выбешивало даже посильнее езды на заднем сидении Детки. Зато за эту неделю он приучил Сэма не ходить босиком по комнате, только в плотных носках и шлепках. И кажется в этом году они сэкономят на аптеке - сезон гриппа Сэмми встречает во всеоружии.

Дин пролез в приоткрытую дверь. Старый дом, древняя мебель. Миссис Геворшип не прибиралась в этой комнате со смерти мужа. Вернее пропажи, смерть наступила несколько позже, как братья выяснили. Дин чуть не застрял. Резные ножки и длинные скатерти - зло! Рыча и отплевываясь от пыли он кое-как пролез в дальний угол. Осталось извернуться и сдернуть с комода сувенирный ошейник. По его росту и ловкости комод сейчас выглядел как Джомолунгма. Черт.

Вообще-то план был другим. Сэм должен был спросить у старой леди, не ее ли щенок тут нашелся. А пока Дин, сцепив зубы, будет изображать из себя милого песика, залезть через заднюю дверь и вытащить артефакт. Дин закашлялся, смеяться в собачьем теле неудобно. Старая леди оказалась напрочь глуха и совершенно не интересовалась щеночками. Сэм вякнуть не успел, как оказался на пропахшей табаком кухне перед горой печенья с кружкой-гуффи в руках. И переться за ошейником пришлось Дину.

Да уж. Дин шлепнулся на мягкий толстый зад, единственная радость от пребывания в неуклюжем собачьем теле - думать удобно. И приятно - он почесал ухо задней лапой.

Задачка получилась та еще. Ни тебе дивана рядом, ни пуфика. И комод старинный, ящики не то что зубами, руками фиг выдвинешь. А если стащить за салфетку, грохота не оберешься. Дин еще почесал ухо - очень приятное занятие, жаль, что при Сэме нельзя, опять ути-путями задолбает. И тут его осенило, ну конечно! Она ж глухая!

Кривые лапы слушались уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы с прыжка зацепить серую от времени салфетку. На ней с комода съехала целая туча пыли. От хлама Дин уворачивался с трудом - старинный будильник чуть хвост не отдавил, а бумаги до обидного больно шлепнули по заднице. Вожделенным ошейником приложило аккурат по темечку, зараза. От боли ойкнул, и сам вздрогнул - получилось пронзительно и громко, словно режут. Но самое противное, подперла главная неприятность - теперь он хотел по-маленькому. Проклиная придурковатую любительницу антиквариата он продирался на выход, ошейник, накинутый на шею, был велик и путался под ногами.

\- Ах ты мелкая противная скотина! - завизжала миссис Геворшип.  
\- Ах ты старая вруша! - рявкнул Дин, сам удивившись, что получилось членораздельно.

Нервы у пенсионерки оказались не к черту, она осела на крылечке, судя по выпученным глазам, пытаясь дышать через жабры. Дин гордо продефилировал на улицу, не оглядываясь задрал лапу на ближайший куст и облегчил душу. Жизнь становилась прекрасной. А уж то, что к вечеру он перестанет скакать на четырех лапах и грызть обувь (эта страсть оказалась сильнее его) вообще окрашивало небо в радужные цвета.

Поправив ошейник потрусил к Импале. Надо еще Сэма успокоить, наверняка перетрухал от его визга.


End file.
